


we make the rules

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, Romantic Fluff, Sneaking Around, i love my soft girlfriends bYE, this is totally a hogwarts au and they're soft and evie tries butterbeer for the first time uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: DEARDESCENDANTS’ 12 DAYS OF HOLIDAYS DAY 7: HOLIDAYS IN HOGWARTS)or mal loves breaking the rules and takes evie to hogsmeade. evie tries butterbeer for the first time.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	we make the rules

Snow coating the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a common occurrence. Every winter, it would snow. And every winter, Evie wanted to watch the snowfall.

And every winter, Mal wanted to watch Evie watch the snowfall.

Therefore, that’s where they found themselves. Another year at Hogwarts. Another year of their relationship. Another year of Mal admiring how beautiful Evie was.

“You’re staring, babe,” Evie smiled, still looking at the horizon, as they sat outside, wrapped in big fur coats. Evie had pulled the hoodie of the coat over her head and Mal had a black beanie on which left only the tips of their colorful hair visible in the sea of white.

“My girlfriend is beautiful, it’s not like I can help it,” Mal gently replied. Evie always looked beautiful to Mal but there was something quite magical about Evie in the snow. How the tip of her nose was slightly pink, matching her rosy cheeks, all because of the cold. How she always glowed a little brighter when she was doing, watching or talking about something she loved. How cute she looked with the snowflakes sticking to the tips of her blue hair.

It was only the two of them. Christmas time also meant students would spend their days in Hogsmeade. Today was one of those days. Not everyone gets to go, though. One needed a signature from a parent or guardian to do so and Mal and Evie were two of the very few kids that didn’t have that. Life at home wasn’t the easiest, so much that Hogwarts was the place they called home and where they’d spend the holidays.

If Mal was being fully honest, she didn’t care much for Hogsmeade. She didn’t like crowds and none of her friends were actually allowed to go _(they went anyway, whenever they felt like it, of course, Mal included)_. She loved quiet moments with Evie, like the one they were having right now. But Mal was a smart girl. She knew that Evie loved the quiet moments too. But. She also knew her girlfriend well enough to know she wasn’t fully enjoying herself right now.

“What’s on your mind, princess?”

Evie turned her head to look at Mal. She had been so distracted by her own thoughts, that she barely heard the question.

“What?”

“You have your thinking face on,” Mal chuckled and booped her nose.

“Oh,” Evie blushed at the gesture. “It’s nothing, really. I was just thinking about… Hogsmeade,”

Mal leaned and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“What about Hogsmeade?” Mal wondered. Evie didn’t answer right away and Mal shook her head at her dumb question. She knew Evie had never been there. “Does it bother you that you’ve never been there?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Yeah,” Evie admitted with a sight. “I keep hearing Lonnie and Jane talking about it and sometimes I just wish I could go,” She then realized how that might have sounded to Mal and blushed really hard. “Not that I’d ever choose to go over being with you, I’d much rather be with you,” Mal easily pressed a kiss to Evie’s lips, interrupting her adorable rambling and Evie smiled.

But now Mal felt like the worst girlfriend in the world.

“I’m so stupid,” Mal grumbled, upset with herself for a second before looking up at Evie with a little smile.

“ _Do you want to go?_ ”

Evie furrowed her brows.

“Go where? Hogsmeade? M, we aren’t allowed, remember?”

“ _Princess_ ,” Mal snorted. “When have rules _ever_ stopped me and Harry from doing whatever the fuck we want?”

Evie rolled her eyes with a chuckle. The amount of House Points Mal, Harry and also their friend Jay have lost until that very moment was just astronomical and she genuinely had no idea how they hadn’t been expelled yet.

“Fair enough,” Evie replied. “But there are teachers making sure students don’t leave without permission,”

Mal smirked.

“Trust me, princess. I have it all covered,”

Mal could see how Evie’s face lit up with excitement. Evie felt the excitement bubble in her stomach. She would always choose Mal over Hogsmeade (or anything, really) but now her beautiful girlfriend was offering her both.

“What do you say? Want to go on a little adventure?” Mal got up and offered Evie her hand.

Evie got up with a little jump and grinned.

“With you? Hell yeah,”

Mal blushed.

//

“We’re here,” Mal whispered.

Evie never knew sneaking around could be so fun, but then again, anything with Mal was fun. They carefully sneaked around the castle, avoiding the few teachers and staff that stayed behind to keep an eye on everything, including the students and were now standing in front of a statue of some witch on the corridor of the third floor. It seemed like a dead end.

“This is it?” Evie inquired, curious.

Mal pecked her lips and pulled her wand out of her jacket. “ _Watch_ ,” She winked.

Mal carefully walked over to the statue and tapped it with her wand.

“ _Dissendium_ ,” She murmured.

Evie gasped as the hump on the witch's statue opened to reveal a short slide into what it looked like a tunnel. Mal smirked proudly and with a little giggle pulled Evie into the tunnel, tapping the statue again, so they wouldn’t be caught or followed.

“ _Lumos,_ ” Evie enounced, pulling her wand out as well. “Wow, M,”

“Yeah,” Mal chuckled as they started to walk. “This goes under the school and leads directly to the Honeydukes Sweetshop’s basement. Harry and Jay found it by mistake and somehow managed to find out what the password is. Pretty cool, right?”

“Yeah,” Evie smiled and pulled Mal for a tiny peck. “Pretty cool,”

Mal took Evie’s hand. “Off we go, princess.”

//

“Are you sure we won’t get caught?” Evie asked as Mal pulled a chair for her and then sat across from her. They found a nice quiet table at the Three Broomsticks after the walk through the tunnel and a little more of sneaking, that was required to leave the Honeydukes’ basement without being caught and compromising the secret passage. Evie’s sweet tooth rejoiced at the sight of so much candy and Mal laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek with the promise they’d get whatever Evie wanted on their way back.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Mal reassured her. “Teachers prefer The Hog’s Head, students don’t snitch and Madam Rosmerta is a doll,”

Mal was right. Madam Rosmerta was a delight when she stopped by to take their order. She was definitely happy to meet Evie and asked Mal how she and her friends were doing.

“Two butterbeers for me and my girlfriend, please,” Mal promptly said, after the little small talk, with a grin. Evie blushed a bit as she watched Madam Rosmerta leave with a wink. Evie was marveled at everything, from the secret passage to all the candy she saw and all the way to this rustic pub. Mal could see the sparkle in her eyes.

“She’ll be back in a second and before she does, can I say something?” Mal asked, taking Evie’s hands in her.

“Of course, babe,” Evie smiled.

“I want to say I’m sorry, E,” Mal started with a bit of a frown. “I came here a bunch of times with Harry and Jay, Carlos even tagged along once, before we started dating. The truth is, we don’t really care for it. Not when we can ask our friends that can and care to actually come to get the only two things that matter to us. Food and stuff from Zonko’s, the joke shop. We just came for the sake of telling the rules to suck it, like we always do. I should’ve known better than to assume you didn’t care about it either. I should’ve brought you here ages ago,”

“You’re cute but I don’t see why you should apologize,” Evie replied with an easy smile. “You were right, after all. See, you know I like this type of thing and I did wish I could come, just once, to satisfy my curiosity. But it’s not the end of the world and I’d much rather spend time with you. Plus after we graduate we can go whenever we want,” She chuckled.

“You’re so going to graduate before me, you’re so smart, my beautiful girlfriend,” Mal blurted out as she couldn’t help herself.

“Don’t be silly,” Evie blushed. “Point is, don’t feel bad, alright? And we’re here now, aren’t we? _Against the rules?_ ” She gave Mal a cute smirk and that’s all it took to wash away Mal’s worries.

Madam Rosmerta then showed up with the butterbeers and after making sure the girls didn’t care for anything else, she got back to work. Evie examined the drink in front of her, very much liking the smell, the color and how it was served. Mal was buzzing in her seat. She loved watching Evie react to new things.

“Wait until you taste it,” Mal grinned and took a sip of hers, humming happily. Madam Rosmerta’s butterbeer was known for being extra sweet and Mal knew that was perfect for Evie’s sweet tooth.

Evie placed her hands on the mug and a little adorable gasp escaped her lips. Mal stopped breathing.

“ _It’s warm!_ ” She whispered excitedly.

Mal’s one and only joy in life was watching Evie light up like a Christmas tree. It was like watching the sun come up to brighten the day. Her beautiful honey eyes would widen and it was like a new and unique light was reflecting on them. Which was exactly what happened as Evie carefully picked up the mug and took a sip of the ever so popular warm drink.

“ _Tastes like caramel_!” Evie grinned, practically bouncing in her seat. “It’s amazing!”

“Well, it is made with butterscotch,” Mal chuckled as she gently wiped a bit of foam from Evie’s lips, making her blush. “I thought this would be the perfect thing to show you. You like it?”

“I _love_ it, M! And I love you,”

“I love you too, princess,” Mal blushed.

Mal loved to break the rules; any excuse was good to do so. On that day, she learnt that breaking the rules for and with Evie was her favorite thing in the world. They finished their drink; Mal made sure to show Evie around the village (more sneaking around to avoid teachers. They had fun), then they grabbed a bunch of candy on their way back and spent the rest of the day cuddled in bed, eating them.

_All was well._

**Author's Note:**

> GREETINGS!
> 
> Day 7, eh? Hogwarts!! I've wanted to write a Hogwarts au for quite a while now and this was the perfect opportunity.
> 
> Enjoy, have fun, see you tomorrow! 
> 
> :) x
> 
> (comments are always nice)


End file.
